within his arms
by hannah-901
Summary: his father was gone so was voldermort he was free and she was single come to your own conclusion(im gothic so it fits nicley)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 

Draco awoke to the sun in his beautiful steal grey eyes; his life was perfect, well almost.

A few days ago he had gotten a letter from Hogwarts saying he was head boy. All his life his father had told him he was worthless and for that time he believed it that is until she came into his life she had made him feel whole, but he wasn't able to show that he cared for her so he made he life hell. Every day he saw her face, her beautiful smile he was complete and now his father was gone he would do it. He would ask Hermione Anne granger to be his girlfriend; little did he know that she had done a lot of thinking and growing.


	2. chp 2

Chp 1

She was there on the train that would take her home then she would be safe, she could be near her friends even if they didn't pay her much attention anymore she would be glad to be back.

Sitting in the compartment of that her meeting was to be held, she didn't no yet her fate would be decided.

Hermione got bored sitting there waiting so she decided she would go see Ron and Harry, as she got up the compartment door slid open to revile a sexy and well toned Draco Malfoy.

" Um oh im sorry I didn't no this compartment was…. Just wait your head girl". He was surprised he had thought Hermione would be head girl little did he no she had become something she never wanted to be a gothic.

" What are you gaping at Malfoy… wait don't you recognise me or something." She couldn't believe it Draco Malfoy didn't even see it was her.

"Am I meant to?" as he looked closer to her he noticed that her eyes were those of Hermione. "No way it can't be Hermione?"

Just then as there was complete silence someone of whom they didn't expect walked in "please take your seat I don't really want you standing during my announcement" professor Snape snapped.

As he told them their duties and where their head dorm was found Draco's mind wandered to Hermione 'wow I never notice that she had black hair just or that she was gothic and I have been keeping the same damn secret for years'. Once Snape had finished his lecture Hermione was getting ready to leave. Just as she reached for the door Draco needed to tell her and show her what he had never even shown his mother and grabbed her hand.

"Please don't go I need to ask you something please let me show you and explain". His eyes pleaded with hers and not being able to say no to those beautiful blue-ice orbs she sat.

Once Draco was sure no one would walk in he reversed the spell he placed on him self and reviled himself to her and she took in a sharp gasp.

His eyes were still the blue-ice they had always been but his hair was a death black and he had piercings on his lip, ears and eyebrow. He was wearing a black shirt that had a large anarchy symbol of blood red. His pants were the darkest black you'd ever seen and he was wearing a pair of spiked black army boots, the bands on his arms were also spiked.

She had never seen him this way no one had and she though he looked hot.

He had also by saying that spell removed the spell on her and showed him her true beauty.

Her lips were a ruby red her eyes would match his if they were a shade lighter her skin deathly white and her hair to match his pants.

She much to his surprise was wearing the same boots as himself as well as a small black mini skirt and a tube top that only just covered her C cup sized breasts.

Her bracelets were like his as well he loved to see her this way.

Only after there was complete silence they heard the door open and in walked Harry and Ron "Malfoy do you know where herms is?"

Draco thought about this 'had she never shown them her true self, merlin they are idiots'.

"Yes surprisingly I have and she is still here". He felt proud to see the looks on their faces as though they found out that Harry was the spawn of Voldermort. "Malfoy stop with the jokes we aren't that stupid Hermione isn't gothic, so tell us where she is before we hex you into the afterlife." Stated an enraged Ron. "Ron stop being silly you know damn well its me and can't you tell hello im still my old self." Hermione stated getting annoyed, as she didn't know that Draco also removed her spell as well.

"Her…Hermione is that really you; you don't look the same as I remember from yesterday." Harry gaped.

"what do you mean yes I do." With her last sentence she looked down "oh shit what happened I thought I had that charm on me still what the bloody hell happened?" she was stunned 'how did it come off without me noticing.'

"Well when I took mine off yours came off to I didn't really know you used that charm." Draco said a bit nervously.

" so….. so then it is you herms well that was a shock for the start of the year." Harry stated blandly.

Then without warning Ginny burst in.


	3. chp 3

Chp 3

As she entered she was wearing her gothic clothes but Harry and Ron all ready knew about Ginny as she came out in her second year.

"Hermione that's were you got to I was wondering and who is this I don't think I've never seen you at Hogwarts or have I?" as Ginny stared at this stranger she couldn't help but notice something that used to plague her mind every night. "Malfoy is that you I never new you were gothic."

As Harry looked at Malfoy for what seemed to be the first time he saw that Ginny was right, Draco Malfoy was gothic.

After what seem to be ten minutes the train came to a halt and they all got their robes on they quietly shuffled out to the carriages to take them to the school.

At the first sight when they arrived they saw their potions teacher waiting for them.

"Come along you two or don't you want to see your dorm?" snapped Snape in a low tone.

As they followed their teacher blindly into another dark hallway they came to a sharp halt but Hermione wasn't watching and ran into Draco.

"This is the door to your common room, no one is allowed in bar yourselves and you must never show people where it is GOT IT!" his voice rang with venom as he looked at Hermione.

"What and you really think I'd even consider letting them come in doubt it." she replied with the same amount of venom.

As the professor told them the password and let them wander in the sight didn't even matter; their common room was a dark purple with silver lining around the walls. Draco took a look at his room and noticed that is suited his needs perfectly, soon after he had gone Hermione went and looked at hers it looked exactly like their common room.

Once finishing on inspecting their rooms they both headed towards a door that lie in their rooms; as they opened they came face to face with each other.

"Hmm hello Draco looks like were sharing a bath room as well this could be interesting, you never no one of us could accidentally walk in on the other." Hermione started slyly.

Draco slowly toddled over to where Hermione was standing and leaned in close enough to hear him whisper "yes and it would be very interesting if I happened to screw your brains out right now."

"Oh it wouldn't be interesting it would be fun, but alas you cant what would your father say?" she replied in the same tone.

"Honey my dad is dead I don't care what the fuck I do now plus I have liked you ever since you hit me back in third year." After saying this Hermione couldn't wait any longer she kissed him with all her might. As Draco wanted to go further he lifted her and took her to her bed and laid her down then muttering a spell remover her clothes.

Two hours later Hermione awoke to see herself naked in Draco's arms and yet she was happy in fact she couldn't be happier.

Then next day as Draco awoke he saw he was in Hermione's room naked and as he remembered back to last night he heard the shower running 'hmmm now what was it she said yesterday oh yes wouldn't it be interesting if one of us should walk in on the other' that's when he got out and crept into the bath room.

After getting out and dressed the two walked down to breakfast in their gothic clothes not caring if it offended any one or not.

As they decided to sit together Hermione followed Draco to the slytherin table when pansy came up "Drakey what is that stupid bitch doing here you no im yours and your mine how can you cheat on me with filth."

"Well pansy I was just wondering how filth could walk I didn't no things in the gutter had legs." Retorted Hermione.

"Oh and pansy I would care very much if you didn't insult Snape's niece or I think he will take points from our house even if he does rule over us." Draco said with a clam attitude.

After saying that snape walked up to Hermione and Draco and stared at them till he decided to ask, " my dear niece is this young lady bothering you?"

"Well uncle she is and she called me filth that means she is insulting you as well I don't want her in my sight please make her leave her ugly face is scaring, not that it doesn't scare everyone." Hermione pleaded to snape as of she were a young child.

As snape told pansy to leave she did, as she didn't want to cause any more trouble.

When breakfast had finished Hermione and Draco headed off to potions as they had taken the liberty of ask their headmaster if they may stick with potions as their main subject and they were allowed.

First off they had advanced potions with the gryffindor dopes.

"YAY we get to spend two whole hours with them." Hermione stated sarcastically to Draco as they entered potions ten minutes late, Draco just grinned as they saw the class look at snape as if he had to do something.

When Hermione noticed this she gave snape a look as in saying ' what and they expect you to go all evil on your on family yeah sure', and took her seat beside Draco to begin the lesson. Harry not liking this shot his hand up in the air "professor you have to punish them some how they interrupted our lesson cause they were probably shagging on the closet in the hallway." "Well mister potter if you must know I cant punish them as I have them all day, every day for the rest of the year so please keep your mouth shut or I will punish you!" snape retorted in his usual venoms tone.

(a/n)ok guys well thank for your reviews and this is my first fic so I can make it to long as I wont be able to keep up and sorry for not updating sooner its just had to go offline for a few days but I promise that this will turn out funny and believe me if use have any ideas that could go in this please share.

Ok luv ya's heaps

**hugs and kisses** jesse


	4. sorry :' would rite a new chappy if coul...

(A/N) ok im sorry for not updating but mum has banned me from the computer and im at my friend's house but I had to let you in on a secret

Ok the secret is; im bringing sirius back and killing Harry off or Ron depends who use want gone or I could kill snape that would be funny now if use take a vote then I will kill off the person use hate.

Oh by the way bellatrix is coming in soon and turns Hermione into a lil bellatrix hehehe gonna be funny.

Ok well I g2g im off to the movies with my friend who gave me the idea of bringing bellatrix back **thanx a lot Cammy**

**hugs and kisses **jesse


End file.
